Emblem of Seraphs
by Lovely Pixie
Summary: Después de un desastroso experimento de Ewan, Marisa es transportada a Derris-Kharland, dónde ella conoce a Mithos antes de la aventura de la regeneración. Pasarán muchas cosas, y conocerá al Emil de un futuro alterno, mientras se enfrentan a un nuevo enemigo.
1. Desastroso Experimento.

Capítulo 1. Desastroso experimento.

A pasado un año y dos meses desde que Efran y compañía derrotaron al Demon King. Ahora la paz ha regresado a todo Magvel y Ewan estuvo viajando por todo el continente buscando la forma de convertirse en el mago supremo. En algún lugar de Magvel Ewan estaba acampando y en un caldero con agua hirviendo hecho todas las hierbas y pociones mágicas que encontró a lo largo de su viaje para crear el elixir ¡¡Qué lo convertirá en el mago supremo más poderoso del universo!!

Ewan ya iba a echar la última poción cuando fue interrumpido por sus amigos Joshua, Lute y Marisa que vinieron a verlo y Joshua con una sonrisa dijo

-¡Hola! Ewan ¿Cómo estás?

Un poco sorprendido Ewan respondió.

-Joshua, Marisa, Lute que los trae por aquí.

Joshua con un tono alegre y una sonrisa dijo.

-Queríamos saber cómo estás progresando con eso de convertirte en el mago Supremo.

Ewan muy feliz de ver a sus amigos dijo.

-Qué bueno es volver a verlos después de lo que pasó con el Demon King ¿Y cómo han estado? Yo estoy apuntó de convertirme en el mago Supremo.

Lute con una hermosa sonrisa dijo.

-Estamos bien ¿Y que estas haciendo Ewan? espero que no sea algo peligroso.

Ewan con gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa respondió.

-¡Ah! Ésto. Es un elixir para aumentar mis poderes mágicos y así convertirme en el mago Supremo.

Lute miró con preocupación el caldero que estaba burbujeando fuera de control y con voz sería dijo.

-Esa cosa se ve muy peligrosa y parece que va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Ewan totalmente despreocupado y con voz confiada dijo.

-No te preocupes Lute. Esto es completamente seguro.

Con eso dicho Ewan virtió la poción en el burbujeante mengurje que empezó a hervir fuera de control. Marisa vió el peligro inminente y corrió hacia Ewan al que empujó lejos del caldero y cuando el menjurje se desbordó entrando en contacto con el fuego explotó en un gran destello. Qué los deslumbró a todos y Joshua con desesperación gritó.

-¡Arrrgh Marisa!

El destello terminó y todos recuperaron la vista notaron que Marisa había desaparecido, y Joshua muy enojado le reclamó a Ewan.

-¿Dime qué rayos le pasó a Marisa?

Ewan bajo la mirada muy apenado y Lute revisó el caldero que se había destruido casi por completo. Después Lute se acercó a Ewan y con voz amable le preguntó.

-¿Dime Ewan. Exactamente qué usaste en ese brebaje?

Ewan le dio a Lute una libreta y ella rápido empezó a leerla. Ewan miró a Joshua quién seguía muy enojado con él y cuando Lute terminó de leer la libreta con voz sería dijo.

-Todo indica que la explosión llevó a Marisa muy lejos de aquí.

Joshua suspiró más calmado y dijo.

-Bien, sólo tenemos que ir a buscar a Marisa.

Lute suspiró y continuó diciendo.

-Lo siento Joshua no será tan fácil como piensas ya que los ingredientes que usó Ewan seguramente llevaron a Marisa a un lugar al que no podemos alcanzar.

Joshua con media sonrisa dijo.

-Ya déjate de bromas Lute y dinos dónde está Marisa.

Lute con voz sería dijo.

-No estoy bromeando Joshua. Marisa está en otro mundo muy alejado del nuestro.

Joshua muy consternado dijo.

-No puedo creerlo. Ahora ¿comó vamos a traer de vuelta a Marisa?

Lute pensó por un largo rato en que hacer y Ewan muy avergonzado dijo.

-Lo siento mucho Joshua, no espere que esto pasará.

Joshua le mandó una mirada asesina a Ewan y Lute con una sonrisa les dijo.

-Creo que si repetimos todos los pasos del experimento de Ewan podremos ir a donde sea que haya ido Marisa.

Joshua con una sonrisa y gran entusiasmo dijo.

-Muy bien, vamos a repetir el experimento.

Ewan muy apenado y con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo.

-Err perdón ya no hay más ingredientes para repetir el experimento. Lo siento.

Lute puso su mano en su frente y Joshua estaba furioso con Ewan al que quería matar con una mirada asesina. Ewan de la pura vergüenza quería que la tierra lo tragara porque nunca antes había visto a Joshua tan furioso y Lute terminó de analizar la libreta arrancó varias páginas de esta y con autoridad dijo.

-Si los tres buscamos los ingredientes, en poco tiempo podremos repetir el experimento. Joshua tú irás a Jehanna y Carcino.

Lute le entregó una parte de las páginas a Joshua que asintió y ella se acercó a Ewan y le dijo.

-Tú irás a Frelia y Grado ¿entendido?

Ewan asintió y Lute le dio otra parte de las páginas y dijo.

-Y yo iré a Rausten, Darkling Woods y Renais. De esta forma será mucho más rápido encontrar todos los ingredientes y traer de vuelta a Marisa.

Joshua y Ewan asistieron con gran determinación y Lute con una sonrisa dijo.

-Una vez que tengan todos los ingredientes nos veremos aquí.

Joshua, Ewan y Lute montaron sus caballos y dejaron el pequeño campamento para buscar los ingredientes y así repetir el experimento para traer a Marisa de vuelta.

Mientras tanto.

Es una tranquila noche en Derris-Kharland cuando un gran destello sorprendió a todos los Ángeles que fueron a ver que estaba pasando y llegaron a uno de los jardines donde vieron a una hermosa Joven. Yuan se acercó a la joven y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Ella está bien, sólo perdió el conocimiento.

Kratos desconfiado dijo.

-Será mejor que la despiertes bien, podría ser una espía de los renegados.

Yuan se molestó y Mithos dijo.

-No me parece una espía y será mejor dejarla descansar. Ya mañana hablaremos con ella.

Mithos se acercó a Marisa la cargó en sus brazos y se fue de ahí dejando a Yuan y Kratos muy sorprendidos.

Mithos llevo a Marisa a un cuarto donde estaba una hermosa joven limpiando el lugar y Mithos se acercó a la cama donde dejó a Marisa y dijo.

-Felicia podrías cambiarle de ropa.

La joven asintió y Mithos se dirigió al armario que abrió y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Cuando ella despierte quiero que la hagas usar este vestido.

La joven. con una sonrisa dijo.

-Como diga mi señor.

Mithos se retiró y la joven mucama hizo lo que él le dijo. Un rato después Felicia salió del cuarto y le dijo a Mithos.

-Ya está todo listo.

Mithos sonrió muy feliz y se fue a descansar esperando con ansias a que llegue mañana para conocer la hermosa joven que acaba de llegar.


	2. Un mundo extraño

Capítulo 2 "Un mundo extraño"

Marisa despertó un poco aturdida se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. El cuarto en el que estaba era muy lujoso y hermoso como el de Eirika. Marisa salió de la cama y buscó su espada, pero no la encontró y notó que traía una hermosa pijama de seda, de color verde con preciosos detalles en dorado. Marisa vió que la ventana estaba cubierta y ella se acercó a esta que abrió.

Marisa se sorprendió mucho de ver tan hermoso paisaje, pero no pudo reconocer nada y se preguntó.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿ Y que le pasó a Ewan y los demás?

En eso estaba pensado cuando alguien entró y con voz alegre dijo.

-Que bueno es verla despierta señorita.

Marisa se dio la vuelta y muy sorprendida miró a la persona que acaba de hablar ya que la mucama es bastante hermosa con su cabello largo y lacio de color durazno un bonito fleco, ojos azul marino y un par de alas grises en su espalda. La mucama terminó de tender la cama miró a Marisa y preguntó.

-¿Pasa algo señorita?

Marisa reaccionó y con una pequeña sonrisa respondió.

-No es nada.

La mucama asintió y fue al armario que abrió y sacó un hermoso vestido blanco. (Parecido al de Ursula de Fire emblem, pero sin el escote con cuello en ve y hermosos detalles dorados) La mucama se acercó a Marisa con el vestido y con una sonrisa dijo.

-use este vestido.

Marisa un poco sorprendida preguntó.

-¿Donde está mi ropa?

La mucama con una sonrisa y voz dulce respondió.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, su ropa no está lista. Por favor use éste vestido.

Marisa se molestó porque normalmente no suele usar vestido y recordó algo importante y con una sonrisa dijo.

-No tienes que decirme señorita todo el tiempo sólo Marisa está bien.

Felicia asintió y sin otra opción Marisa aceptó y la mucama la ayudó a arreglarse y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Que tonta soy se me olvidó presentarme. Soy Felicia y seré su mucama de ahora en adelante.

Marisa sonrió y pensó en.

_-Supongo que así deben de ser todas las mañanas para Eirika y Tana._

25 minutos después Felicia terminó de arreglar a Marisa y con voz dulce dijo.

-Muy bien, ahora la llevaré al salón comedor donde la están esperando.

Marisa se sorprendió de saber que la están esperando y estaba segura de que esa persona le dirá dónde está. Las dos salieron de la habitación caminaron por un largo pasillo y Marisa se percató de que no traía su espada lo que la hizo sentirse vulnerable.

En el camino Marisa vió muchos Gatos grandes y pequeños que jugaban felices, y descansaban por todas partes y la joven pensó en.

_-Cuantos Gatos. se ve que al dueño de este lugar le gustan mucho los Gatos._

Marisa sonrió porque desde siempre le han gustado los Gatos y nunca en su vida había visto a tantos reunidos. Marisa sonrió y le preguntó a Felicia.

-¿Dime Felicia sabes en dónde estoy?

Felicia con una gran sonrisa respondió.

-Estás en el Palacio de Vinheim en Welgaia.

Marisa se quedó más confusa y Felicia pensó en.

_-Ya veo que Kratos me dijo anoche era cierto, y Marisa no viene de aquí._

Antes de que Marisa pudiera preguntar algo más, Felicia con una sonrisa dijo.

-Ya llegamos señorita Marisa.

Marisa entró al gran salón con una mesa de banquetes al centro y tres hombres extraños la miraban. El de la derecha era un hombre de cabello largo y lacio de color azul recogido en una cola de caballo hacia abajo un mechón de cabello en el lado derecho de su cara y ojos de un hermoso color turquesa. El hombre a la izquierda tenía el cabello corto algo alborotado de color rojo obscuro ojos marrones y el de la izquierdo era cubierto por su fleco, y él hombre que está al centro de largo cabello rubio ojos azules que hacen sentir a Marisa muy incómoda y un fleco que cubre su ojo izquierdo.

Marisa se sentó a la mesa frente a los tres hombres muy intrigada con lo que está pasando, y el pelirrojo con autoridad dijo.

-Ya puedes irte Felicia.

La mucama hizo una reverencia y dijo.

-Como diga mi señor.

Felicia se retiró y el peliazul con media sonrisa pensó en.

_-Ella es muy bonita espero que a Mithos le guste jijiji._

El hombre pelirrojo con voz sería le preguntó a Marisa.

-Dinos ¿quién eres y cómo fue qué llegaste aquí?

Marisa dio un pequeño suspiró y respondió con voz sería.

-Mi nombre es Marisa y llegué aquí por un experimento fallido de mi amigo Ewan.

Los tres empezaron a hablar en un extraño idioma que Marisa no entendía y el peliazul con una sonrisa amable dijo.

-Es un gusto conocerte señorita Marisa. Yo soy Yuan ka-fai y él es mi amigo Kratos Aurion y él es.

Yuan fue interrumpido por el rubio que con con una sonrisa dijo.

-Yo soy Mithos Yggdrasill y me gustaría saber de dónde eres.

Marisa parpadeo un par de veces y con voz sería respondió.

-Vengo de Magvel.

Yuan vió a Mithos de reojo y notó como una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro y Kratos le preguntó a Marisa.

-¿Dime conoces al Príncipe Lyon de Grado?

Marisa se sorprendió mucho ya que nunca se imagino que estas personas conocieran a Lyon y preguntó.

-¿Cómo es que conocen a Lyon? ¿Y dónde estoy?

Mithos con una pequeña sonrisa pícara y voz fría respondió.

-Lyon es un buen amigo de nosotros y estás en el cometa Derris-Kharland qué está muy lejos de Magvel, pero no te preocupes yo puedo llevarte de regreso si quieres.

Marisa muy emocionada se levantó y con ojos llenos de esperanza dijo.

-¿De verdad tu puedes llevarme de regreso?

Mithos con una sonrisa asintió y los sirvientes entraron con el desayuno. Marisa se volvió a sentar, y comió su desayuno muy feliz ya que pronto va a regresar a casa. El tren de pensamiento de la joven fue interrumpido por Kratos, quien dijo.

-Bueno, ya que conoces a Lyon ¿Podrías decirnos cómo está?

Marisa bajo la mirada y con voz quebrada respondió.

-Lo siento mucho, pero Lyon falleció hace un año y dos meses.

Los tres se quedaron muy impactados por la noticia y Mithos acongojado dijo.

-¿Cómo que él murió? De haber sabido que algo malo pasaría no lo hubiera llevado de regreso.

Yuan vió a Mithos muy triste y le preguntó a Marisa.

-¿Dinos qué pasó en Magvel?

Marisa suspiró y les explicó todo lo que pasó en Magvel y como el Rey demonio Fomortiis tomó control del cuerpo de Lyon. También les dijo de cómo Fomortiis casi destruye todas las piedras sagradas y como sus mejores amigos se vieron forzados a matarlo.

Cuando Marisa terminó de contarles vió que los tres estaban muy pensativos en algo y hubo un prolongado silencio que Kratos rompió diciendo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

Antes de que Marisa pudiera responder algo, Yuan la interrumpe diciendo.

-No la presiones tanto Kratos, ella se puede quedar aquí todo lo que quiera.

Kratos entre cerró sus ojos y con voz sería dijo.

-¿Y que hay de sus familiares y amigos que deben de estar muy preocupados por ella?

Yuan ignoró a Kratos y con media sonrisa dijo.

-Bueno, Mithos te gustaría que Marisa se quedará unos 4 meses para que pueda conocer mejor este mundo.

Kratos se enojó y con voz sería dijo

-Yo no estoy desacuerdo con que ella se quede.

Mithos lo pensó por un rato y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Está bien, ella se puede quedar por los 4 meses y una vez que pasen la llevaré de vuelta a Magvel.

Yuan estaba más que feliz con la respuesta de Mithos y a Kratos no le gustaba esto.

El desayuno continuo en silencio y a Marisa no le agradaba la idea de quedarse aquí cuatro meses ya que preferiría regresar lo más pronto posible.

Al terminar de desayunar Marisa salió del salón comedor y se encontró a Felicia que la llevo de regresó a su habitación y en el camino le dijo.

-Que bueno, es saber que te quedarás aquí por cuatro meses.

Marisa parpadeo un par de veces y pensó en.

_-Que rápido vuelan las Noticias._

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la habitación Felicia con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de Marisa que entró a su habitación y vió su ropa sobre la cama. Marisa se cambió de ropa, pero todavía no sabía dónde estaba su espada; así que decidió ir a buscarla. Marisa salió de su habitación con cautela y caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo.

Marisa buscó su espada por todas partes, pero no la pudo encontrar por ningún lugar y se topó con Yuan, quien le preguntó.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

Antes de que Marisa pudiera responder Yuan se dio cuenta de algo y continuó diciendo.

-Que tonto soy, olvidé que acabas de llegar aquí y no conoces nada. Te daría un Tour, pero estoy un poco ocupado entrenando a unos Querubines.

Marisa bajo la mirada un poco y Yuan con una sonrisa le preguntó.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y después del entrenamiento te daré un Tour? ¿Qué dices?

Marisa con una sonrisa asintió y los dos fueron al campo de entrenamiento. Una vez ahí Marisa vió a los querubines entrenando con sus espadas y esto emocionó mucho a Marisa que pensó en.

-Si tuviera mi espada me uniría al entrenamiento.

Yuan noto como Marisa miraba el entrenamiento de los Querubines y con una sonrisa tomó una de las espadas extra se acercó a Marisa y le dio la espada. Marisa muy feliz brinco de alegría y sin perder el tiempo se unió al entrenamiento. Yuan se alegró de ver a Marisa entrenar con los querubines y pensó en.

-_Tengo_ _4 meses para hacer que Marisa se quedé aquí y así cumplir la promesa que le hice a Martel hace tanto tiempo. _

Yuan sonrió y pensó en poner en marcha su plan maestro una vez que terminé el entrenamiento.

Tres horas después Marisa derrotó a todos los querubines y Yuan dio por terminado el entrenamiento y le dio a Marisa un Tour por el lugar.

Yuan le mostró a Marisa una parte de Derris-Kharland y en uno de los hermosos jardines Yuan con una gran sonrisa le dijo a Marisa.

-Lo siento mucho Marisa. Recordé que tenía algo muy importante que hacer ¡¡Te veo luego!!

Yuan se fue de ahí corriendo dejando a Marisa muy confusa con su repentina urgencia por irse y ella suspiró. Marisa empezó a investigar el hermoso jardín y estaba tan distraída que no se fijó por dónde iba, y terminó tropezandose con algo y se precipitó al suelo, pero cayó en algo suave que detuvo su caída. Marisa suspiró un poco feliz de no darse de lleno en la cara como otras veces, y de repente escuchó una voz ahogada que dijo.

-¿Podrías quitarte de encima?

Marisa se ruborizó de la pura vergüenza y rápido se movió un poco para alejarse de la persona a la que aplastó por error y vió que era Mithos que se incorporó y la miraba de una curiosa forma que hizo que su cara se pusiera más roja y él se empezó a reír tanto que se volvió a recostar.

Marisa miró muy confundida a Mithos sin entender que le pasa a Mithos que dejó de reírse y con tono divertido dijo.

-¿Por qué esa cara? No me voy a enojar contigo.

Marisa suspiró para relajarse y Mithos se incorporó y con tono divertido preguntó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Marisa un poco nerviosa respondió con voz tímida.

-Bueno, Yuan me estaba dando un Tour por el lugar, pero se fue corriendo cuando llegamos aquí porque se acordó de algo importante que tenía que hacer.

Mithos lo pensó por un momento y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Ya veo. La próxima vez ten más cuidado porque casi me matas con tu inmenso peso.

Marisa se molestó mucho y le preguntó.

-¿Qué fue lo qué dijiste?

Mithos la ignoró, y se levantó y con una sonrisa, y dijo.

-Ven conmigo te terminaré de mostrar todo el lugar porque el flojo de Yuan prefirió hacerse el loco.

Marisa un poco enojada se cruzó de brazos y dijo.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

Mithos miró a Marisa de una forma extraña y dijo.

-Has lo que quieras. Nos vemos.

Mithos se alejó de Marisa que suspiró se levantó y tomó otro camino. Yuan quién vió todo desde una ventana en el segundo piso del Palacio dijo para sí.

-Ésto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, pero todavía hay una oportunidad de que mi plan funcione.

Yuan se retiró para planear su siguiente movimiento. Marisa investigó el lugar por su cuenta sin mucho éxito en conocer mejor este Palacio, pero sin perderse más en este inmenso lugar. Marisa estaba cansada de no poder encontrar el camino para regresar a donde Yuan le había mostrado pensó en.

_-Si tan sólo hubiera aceptado la ayuda de Mithos no estaría perdida en este inmenso Palacio._

Marisa suspiró y continuó caminando sin rumbo. En su camino Marisa vió a muchos Gatos y Ángeles que la ignoraban y seguían con sus cosas. Marisa se detuvo un momento y pensó en.

-_¿Por qué todos los Ángeles de este lugar son tan fríos? Será porque no soy de aquí por el que se comportan así conmigo aunque a los Gatos si les agradó._

Marisa agitó un poco su cabeza para no pesar en eso y continuó caminando hasta que llegó a otro hermoso jardín. Marisa buscó un lugar para descansar un poco y se sentó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y pensó en.

_-¿Qué estarán haciendo mis amigos? ¿Y por qué no me pueden llevar de regresó a casa ahora mismo? No quiero quedarme aquí por cuatro meses que ni siquiera se cuanto van a durar._

Marisa suspiró y dejó que la tranquilidad de aquel lugar la relajara por un momento.

Ya por la tarde Yuan estaba buscando a Marisa a la que no podía encontrar, porque había olvidado por completo que las personas de Magvel no tienen una firma de maná por lo que no la podrá encontrar por su huella de mana y pensó en.

_-Fue una mala idea dejar a Marisa solá. _

Yuan suspiró frustrado, y empezó a buscarla de forma normal.

Mientras tanto.

En otra parte del Palacio la noche a caído en Derris-Kharland y Marisa seguía perdida, y caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso sin rumbo. Marisa estaba cansada de tanto caminar, y como le está dando hambre se le está haciendo más difícil continuar.

Mientras tanto...

Yuan llegó al salón comedor y se decepcionó de ver que sólo estaba Kratos al que le preguntó.

-¿Y dónde está Mithos?

Kratos con voz sería respondió.

-Creo que no quiere ver a tu nueva amiguita y por eso va a comer en su habitación.

Yuan suspiró y sin emoción dijo.

-Ya veo.

Kratos un poco sorprendido del extraño comportamiento de su amigo le preguntó.

-¿Y dónde está tu amiguita?

Yuan suspiró en derrota puso su mano en su frente y dijo.

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber.

Kratos se sorprendió un poco y preguntó.

-¿No sabes dónde está Marisa?

Yuan asintió se sentó a la mesa y dijo.

-Pensé que estaría aquí.

Kratos miró a su amigo y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo.

-No te preocupes tanto ya aparecerá.

Yuan suspiró esperando pronto volver a ver a Marisa.

Mientras tanto...

en otra parte del Palacio Marisa ya estaba muy cansada y decidió entrar a una de las habitaciones para descansar, y mañana encontraría una forma de regresar con Yuan. Con eso en mente Marisa camino un poco más y vió a una de las sirvientas salir de una habitación y alejarse de ahí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Marisa entró a esa habitación y vió que era muy amplia, como la de la princesa Tana que había visto un día que fue a visitarla. Marisa sacudió un poco su cabeza para no pensar en eso, ya que era más que obvio que está no era la habitación de una princesa, pero de verdad parecía que una princesa dormía aquí con tantas flores, y muñecos de peluche. Marisa notó una mesa con mucha comida que se veía deliciosa y se acercó se sentó a la mesa, y empezó a comer con gran alegría hasta que escuchó una voz decir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Marisa se congeló y lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver que era Mithos, quien se acercó a ella y con media sonrisa dijo.

-Vaya que eres muy descortés. Entrando a mi habitación sin permiso, y comiendote mi comida.

Marisa estaba muy apenada y Mithos con media sonrisa dijo.

-¿Y qué vas a decir en tu defensa?

Marisa bajo la cabeza y respondió.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención entrar sin permiso a tu habitación.

Mithos con una sonrisa se acercó a Marisa y dijo.

-Acepto tu disculpa. Toma.

Mithos puso más comida en el plato de Marisa que lo miró muy confusa y él se sentó en la otra silla, se sirvió bastante comida en su plato y con media sonrisa preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tenías hambre?

Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Marisa y con gran felicidad empezó a comer. Mithos se alegró con verla comer con tanto entusiasmo y le preguntó.

-¿Cómo fue qué llegaste aquí? ¿Creí qué estabas con Yuan?

Marisa bajó la cabeza muy apenada y se quedó callada. Mithos entendió su silencio y dijo.

-Ya veo éstas perdida.

Marisa asintió lentamente y Mithos con una sonrisa dijo.

-Bien, después de comer te llevaré a tu habitación.

Marisa sonrió muy feliz y Mithos le correspondió.

Media hora después los dos terminaron de comer Marisa se levantó y Mithos con media sonrisa pícara dijo.

-Sabes Marisa, no tengo ganas de caminar hasta allá, así que.

Mithos se levantó y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a Marisa que se sintió muy incómoda con la proximidad de Mithos, y empezó a caminar atrás, sintiéndose muy vulnerable sin su espada y Mithos con una gran sonrisa pícara dijo.

-¿Qué pasa Marisa? Sólo voy a abrazarte.

Marisa continuó caminando hacia atrás hasta que chocó con la pared y Mithos le dio un fuerte abrazó, ella cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor.

Un momento después Mithos la dejó ir y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Marisa muy lentamente abrió sus ojos y vió que estaba de regresó en su habitación. Marisa miró muy confundida a Mithos que con una cálida sonrisa dijo.

-Buenas Noches señorita Marisa.

Con eso dicho, Mithos se teletransportó fuera de allí. Marisa suspiró aliviada de que Mithos no le hiciera nada y fue al closet, lo abrió sacó la pijama de seda y ya iba a cerrar el closet cuando vió algo que llamó su atención. Marisa se acercó un poco más y vió que era su espada, que estuvo buscando tanto. Marisa puso su mano en su frente y con molestia dijo para sí.

-Qué tonta soy todo el tiempo mi espada estuvo aquí.

Marisa suspiró en derrota, se cambió de ropa, se acercó a su cama, puso su espada a un lado de esta, se acostó y al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormida, y esperando a que todo esto acabé pronto...


End file.
